


Dark nightmare

by portiaburk40



Series: Dark [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn is OOC, If you are fan of finn or Poe do not read, Kylo is 36, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Pining, Poe is ooc, Rey is 27, Rose is a mental patient, based off of gothika, eventual consensual sex, finn is not a good guy, miner finnrey, poe and finn or both same age as kylo, poe is not a good guy, rape non con, rey and finn were married, seriel killers - Freeform, supernatural stuff, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey is a 27 year old criminal psychiatrist who is happily married to fellow co worker and psychiatrist Finn trooper. She goes about her day to day routine of her patients especially one particular Rose Tico covicted of slicing her stepfathers throat open. And swimming in the large pool and some light flirting with other fellow co worker and doctor Kylo Ren who always makes sure she’s safe. Until she almost runs over a girl. And then wakes up in a nightmare behind a cell! Being told that her husband is dead and that she killed him in the most heanous and violent way now it’s a race against time to prove her innocence when everyone believes she’s crazy and the weird going on around her like seeing the girl everywhere and attack’s on her as well. Plus kylo is now her doctor!UPDATED SOME THINGS ON THIS





	1. One

_Dr rey trooper went about her day she saw her patient Rose. Rose was setting across from her. “He went through me like fire over and over and it felt good!” She said her eyes closed but At the same time she was in tears._

_Rey sat quietly and said calmly “Rose was it your step father.” Rose opened her eyes and shook her head. “No it was the devil, he came to my room and fucked me hard it felt like fire going through me I screamed it felt good dr trooper maybe you should experience it!” Rey looked at her “so the devil came to you rose.”_

_Rose suddenly got close “I can tell you don’t believe me doctor I can tell!” She yelled. “Do you know what I did to my stepfather to get him to stop I got a butcher knife and sliced his Adam’s apple just like that  oops!” She said casually. Then she grabbed rey by her shirt “you need to experience what it’s like to burn inside out all the time!”_

_“Not even here is safe doctor!” The orderly came and grabbed her while she screamed as rey calmly got up._

_How many times had this been for rose, she embellished her rape story more and more. She walked with the nurse Jennifer asked “should we up her dosage of her meds?”_

_“How much is rose getting. 25 grams of haldol.” Rey shook her head. “That’s to much lower that dosage to 20 grams.”_

_She went about her day Dr Kylo Ren was just leaving her husbands office. She smiled at him “oh hey” he said. With a sexy little grin. Always the flirt. Rey thought but kylo was also a good friend a brilliant psychiatrist._

_He looked good in that leather jacket rey thought. “Hey ,kylo you look good tonight big date?” Rey asked. Kylo shook his head “nope not after the last time.”_

_“Oh!” Rey said smirking kylo always only went out on only one date with women they usually quickly ended. He also had more then one. One night stands and never saw the poor woman again. “You know I sort talked of my job and it turned her off you know she just wasn’t the right one.” Kylo said looking at her deeply swallowing and looking at his chart._

_Rey laughed giving kylo a hug and kiss on the cheek, kylo was always a good friend they sometimes bantered and flirted but it was harmless because she was very happily married to the boss._

_Kylo waved by as she walked in Finns office. He smiled when he saw her. She smiled back “ “Hey” and he walked towards her kissing her deeply. He looked concerned “what’s up.”_

_“It’s my patient Rose finn I..i don’t feel any progress with her she keep embellishing her rape story!”_

_Rey he said “remember your a good doctor you can handle this.”_

_Then after finn goes to the mirror straightens his tie and smiles. “I’ll be at the  lake house tonight I’ll be home later okay peanut.”_

_Rey walks up puts her arms around his neck kisses him passionately until a Knock on the door and it’s kylo he looks away quickly “oh sorry boss umm you got a call about the lake house” Finn and her broke apart she smiled knowingly  at kylo as she left._

_She went later to the pool to swim some laps. And then left to go home. As she was heading out it was storming. Suddenly someone touched her shoulder. She jumped “Jesus kylo” she said breathless. “You scared me!” He grinned “well the boss said make sure you get to the gate safe.” She smiled back always feeling safe with kylo. She put her hand on his “Okay fine.” She said shaking her head._

_Rey often wondered if she had not met finn first if her and kylo would have had a relationship. He was very attractive in a very unconventional interesting way she thought. She smiled as she saw him in his car behind her. She always felt warm and safe in his presence not even finn made her feel that, well at least not all the time. Kylo did._

_She reached out her car window and waved him in smiling as he went on past. She drove the normal route home until she was stopped by the sheriff Poe Dameron. “What’s the matter poe..” Poe leaned forward reys window. “I’m afraid your going to have to take me and Finns old fishing bridge rey.” Poe said loudly because of the storm. Rey rolled her eyes. She smiled okay. Turned around and went the way of the bridge._

_As she was going down the bridge that’s when she saw the girl suddenly appear bloody, she was bleeding everywhere on her face cuts and lacerations everywhere she was shaking and-cold. Rey screamed and spun hard until she stopped. She got out and grabbed the girl by her shoulders saying over and over that she’s a. Doctor! Then black!_

NOTES COMMENT GUYS I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I LOVED THE MOVIE GOTHIKA BUT I WILL NOT MAKE THIS JUST LIKE THE MOVIE  I WILL DO KYLOS POV WHICH IN THE MOVIE WOULD BE ROBERT DOWNEYS CHARACTER 


	2. Two

 

_Kylo Ren had been attracted to her ever since he laid eyes on her three years ago. When she first came to work at the psyche ward at the prison. She was like a beaming light in such a dreary place. All golden skin and bright hazel eyes. Lovely lips and lithe body. Chestnut hair. He wanted her. Everything about her was exactly what he wanted. But finn had got to her first and he was co Aminstrator of the prison. And he was a decent guy. Also they grew up together. Of him and their other buddy Poe kylo was always the bad one of the bunch especially being a former addict plus he did time as well. He didn’t have a healthy past. Finn and his parents helped him a lot once he let them back in. Poe as well._

_After a few weeks her and finn ended up married. He was one of the best men at the wedding. Right along with poe. Who at first was objectable. Saying finn barely knew rey. But finn assured him. That he knew enough. Also kylo knew as well. Rey grew up in the foster system and came from the last foster family that was good to her the ones she took the last name of the jakkus. And he also got to meet them with finn and Poe._

_They were nice genuine people that raised rey from eight to eighteen. When most would not even want her. Not to mention rey was intelligent, beautiful,and tough. He adored her. That’s why they remained friends. And at times he could not help but flirt. And also protect her , he would literally do anything for her._

_**Rey wakes up** _

_She slowly opens her eyes, she does not remember anything but seeing blood everywhere then flashes of a girl, a bleeding girl. Then she sets up and she’s in a cot what! Wait! A cot not her bed! Not beside her husband! But a cot! Her eyes go wide. She blinks disoriented  And she gets up! What the hell! She looks Around plain white walls and clear glass doors that are locked!_

_She immediately walks up knocking on them “GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!” She screams!_

_The nurse Jennifer comes with another nurse Jessika pava. “Oh my god!”  they both say. “Get dr ren immediately she’s awake!” pava says._

_Rey is livid “YEAH YOU BETTER GET  HIS ASS IN HERE! NOW! AND GET ME OUT OF HERE! ALSO WHERE IS MY HUSBAND! She said banging on the glass hard. Kicking it! Screaming! Constantly “why am I in here where is finn!”_

_Kylo comes up immediately he looks relieved when he sees her. She looks pissed when she sees him. He comes in slowly “hello rey.”_

_“Kylo what am I doing in here.” She says between clenched teeth._

_He takes a breath. “Do you remember anything that happened rey” he said softly swallowing she looked pale god he loved her, missed her he could not believe what happened._

_Rey looked around “I...I don’t know I talked to rose then you, went to finn, went for a swim and was going home there was a big tree in the way so I took an alternate route” then a flash in her head the girl. Her eyes popped up. “A girl....kylo a girl I nearly hit a girl.” She says quickly._

_Kylo closed his eyes. “ Rey what about your  husband finn” Rey looked at him. “What about Finn?”  She asked. Her eyes widening in panic. “I’m talking about a girl s...he looked to be about fifteen at least!” Kylo shook his head took a deep shaky breath almost in tears  “no rey what do you remember about your husband!”_

_“Why do you keep asking about my husband!” Then it occurred to rey. “Where is finn!” Kylo...she says shakingly._

_He shut his eyes tears coming. Rey begged him over and over saying please tell her nothing happened to finn. “H...he’s dead! Rey you killed him!”  That’s when rey started screaming no and cried beating kylo in the chest. He pulled her close. Yelling we need a sedative. “No! No! No! She cried against him sobbing kicking at the orderlies with kylos face buried in her hair as she passed out. He laid back with her against him breathing fast. His eyes closed tears rolling down his cheeks._

_Kylo has tried to move on after watching this girl marry the boss he has tried but he couldn’t rey, he loves her. No woman ever compared to rey. Even now after they found her naked in a tub in a catatonic state. He remembered trying to get through To her, he remembered in the ambulance not letting go of her hand. Bringing it to his lips kissing each of her fingers putting it against his cheek. Rey lay there her eyes open looking at nothing. Kylo cried “please rey what happened please!” He choked. Then bent over her in the ambulance kissing her forehead closing his eyes._

_There was Blood all over her. Her husband finn chopped in pieces. All evidence pointed towards her. It was weird because rey adored finn. That’s why he kept his hands off of her. He picked her up and laid her on her cot. Trying to figure out what brought on a sudden psychotic break to make her commit this horrible crime._

_Kylo gently moved her hair away from her face._

_As he stood up and sadly left._

 


	3. Three

_Rey awoke went about her business. Rose kept staring at her. She hugged her. Apparently she had been in a coma for two weeks kylo told her. And she murdered her husband. Why would she ever murder finn. She loved her husband there were no problems in her Marriage everybody knew this. There has to be a mistake._

_She has to find out what the hell happened. There was a girl on that bridge. But to find that girl she needed access to her files in her old office. Maybe an escaped patient murdered her husband that had to be it.  She felt the girl again that coldness and the Her cell door opened, she looked around and went out, walked down the hallway to her old office!_

_But she couldn’t get through. So it has to be rens. She got a paper clip and unlocked his door. Where she got on his desk top. She stopped looking at a picture of her and him she smiled in rememberance and then refocused. She looked up missing girls on that bridge. And found a picture of the girl she has been seeing she printed it out. The orderlies caught her. And took her back, calling kylo. A look of disapproval on his face “Rey, why were you in my office!” She showed him the picture of the girl. “This!” She said please kylo just look at it!” He stood up “no rey I will not give in to these delusions!” She turned away “fine! Get out!” She said coldly. Kylo tried to get her to talk to him but she refused. He took a breath and walked out._

_Rose walked up “welcome dr jakku. Welcome” she told her and kissed her on the cheek. Rey shoved her away. “Rose you know I don’t belong here.” She told her.”  Rose smiled. “Yes you do rey, because you can proclaim your innocence til your blue in the face and noooobody will ever ever! Believe you!” She sing songed. As she walked backwards “because your crazy! Woo!” And she walked away._

_Rey looked away. Refusing to look back. Are realize that rose could be right.  Much later nurse Jennifer said shower time. And rey had not had one in two weeks. So she was relieved to get clean for once. She ignored the other women saying look it’s the dr! Also all of them staring. Rose spitting water at her smirking as she washed. Rey washed her body. Running the soap over herself. Then she saw her the girl. She quickly looked around!_

_The girl appeared again then the faces of the other women distorted! And the girl appeared accept this time rey felt pain on her stomach And arm slashes appeared the words **not alone! Written across both stomach and wrist.** As rey lay crying. And in lots of pain the other women screaming. The nurses and orderlies come running. “Call dr ren immediately!” Nurse Jennifer said. Pava also running putting pressure on reys stomach. While Jennifer put pressure on reys wrist!_

_When he heard he immediately drove and got there. The nurse said rey had to have gotten a hold of something sharp and did this to herself. But why he thought rey, had never been like this. He remembered how he poe and finn knew about reys past. And even under the worst foster homes rey never let them get her down are depress her. This is ridiculous just like killing finn! Which Poe 100% believes she did but why! He just could not believe his girl was capable of any of this there has to be some sort of reason._

_He sat down beside her when he saw her. They were stitching her stomach and wrist. “Another inch kylo and your patient would be dead.” Kylo closed his eyes as soon as the er doctor left. And drew her unhurt hand kissing it. “God rey” he whispered. “What the hell happened to you.”_

_Rey awoke with kylo setting next to her. He looked over her wrist and stomach. “Kylo” she whispered “it says not alone! This means something I...keep seeing a girl! She looks to be very young a teen and bloody and hurt!”_

_“Rey, you have been through a tough first eight years of life it wasn’t easy.” Kylo stated. “I’m not talking about that kylo I’m aware that my parents were not around that I was in the foster system.”_

_Then looked up and laughed without humor “you think I did this myself!” He set back “did you?” She rolled her eyes. “Cut the bullshit kylo don’t psychoanalyze me!” That made him angry “fine then rey fine! Because why huh why!”  He stood up running his hand through his hair. Frustrated. “Kylo, did you ever have any ideas about having an affair with me?” He looked at her. For the whole damned time he’s known her he has wanted her. No one else but her._

_He swallowed “yes” he answered honestly. She looked him in the eyes and shook her head. Put her chin up. “Why didn’t you make a move kylo” she stated quietly. He moved closer almost touching her. “Because you were the boss’s wife and I couldn’t!”_

_“Okay was that the only reason” she stated. He swallowed again and said looking into her beautiful eyes “yes”._

_“W....was there times that our harmless flirting gave you the impression I Umm wanted well  more kylo..” she said looking away. Again kylo was being honest. “Yes a few times, but you were married to the boss and loved him so we couldn’t.”  Rey reached up and brushed her lips against his softly. He closed his eyes for a second. “Thank you kylo for being a gentleman and not taking advantage.” She whispered against his lips._

_Ohhh now he was tempted to close his lips over hers just one taste, just one but he drew away. And walked away from her. As rey looked on._

_NOTES KYLO IS A BIT UMM UNPROFESSIONAL WITH HIS PATIENT HEH BUT THEN AGAIN HE HAD FEELINGS FOR HER BEFORE SHE BECAME HIS PATIENT_


	4. Four

_She met with a long time lawyer she knew Stanley he was a lawyer friend of hers that she went to college with. He was also an ex the only other boyfriend she had before finn. She hugged him the minute he got there. “Stan no one believes me but I know I didn’t kill my husband I..I know it...it has to be a former patient of his it has to be and I... I saw her are something and I was scared yes that was it!”_

_Stan let go of her. “Rey it looks bad there is a lot of evidence pointing towards You honey.” Rey shook her head no. Then she grew uncomfortable when Poe Dameron came in. He would not look at her. His face stony. Then he looked at her. His eyes hard! And wet. He placed a folder down on the  table slamming it making rey jump._

_“Poe please” she said. W...why would I do this y...ou know I would never I..i loved finn!”  He looked at her. “They found pieces of him rey!” Poe choked. He opened the folder. Rey looked at the horrific photos of the crime scene. Finn was in pieces. Then she had a flashback as if she was Looking at someone not her murdering her husband chopping him up finn yelling “rey! Stop! What! Did I do! Stop! Then another voice whispering I love you! And a scream and Finns head came off!”_

_Rey screamed and the bandage on her arm was bleeding again the letters **not alone!** Rey was in pain. “Why is this happening to me!”  She cried why! I did not kill my husband whyyyy! You have to believe me. Then her belly started bleeding the same words and she clasped. With kylo running in picking up and carrying her out. _

_Rey was locked in solitary confinement Rose was right! She realized no one believes her they think she’s crazy then she saw. The girl again. Her eyes widened! She felt cold run through her hair! She was a psychiatrist she did not believe in ghost. But this sounded like some sort of entity._

_After a night rey got out of confinement and back into a room. Where she saw the head of the facility she had been trying to talk to him since finding out kylo had feelings for her at one point. “Dr. Fowler hi” He was walking by. “Well hello rey.” He said._

_“Umm sir I don’t think kylo should be on my doctor anymore can’t you take it over.” He looked at her. “Rey, I’m swapped with patients that includes your old ones and your...husbands! And besides you and your dead husband, kylo is the best we have. I believe he’s good for you so you will just have to stick with him rey.” With that he walked away._

_Rey looked down then up and saw kylo looking at her. His eyes dark a look of anger and disappointment on his face._

_She later met kylo for a  session. “Hello rey, so how did trying to change me go.” Kylo said calmly. “You know why I tried ren.” Rey told him. “Yes” he told her they sat close to each other. “Rey, I’m just trying to help you figure out what happened!” She rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah how kylo when you think I’m crazy, when you think I killed my husband! And I’m the only damned one that fucking believes I didn’t!”_

_She takes a deep breath. “Look I...I can’t explain it but  it was as if I witnessed someone else there killing him kylo! And I,m not sure why.”_

_Much later she went for an evaluation with_ _Fowler “Rey we are your family and we want you well and out of here” kylo had his hand on her shoulder. That’s when she saw a picture of a girl. “That girl!” Rey said. She looked at kylo. “That’s the girl I saw” dr Fowler looked at the picture. “Is she alright?” Rey asked quickly. “That’s my daughter rey she...she’s dead she died a couple years ago!” Reys eyes widened “w...what but that’s the girl I keep seeing!”_

_Kylo pulled rey close “Rey, that’s impossible Megan Fowler is dead! In  fact she has a missing sister they have not found that was the reason Megan committed suicide!  Fowler told her sadly. Rey insisted Megan was the girl she kept seeing._

 

_Later in her room she looked around. “I am a psychiatrist and I am  a rational mind and I don’t believe in the supernatural but if you are the spirit of Megan Fowler let me know._

_Rey felt a cold eerie presence around her then cold fingers through her hair. The cold fog up Her glass door. It spelled out yet again **not alone!** Then the girl popped in front of her and started attacked her throwing her across the room rey screamed. Until she passed out._

_The nurses came running thinking rey was trying to harm herself. Rey knocked Jess out. And took her keys unlocking the door and running. She looked at the cameras and saw the girl Megan looking at rose’s solitary confinement room. She unlocked ran towards it. And saw rose being beat and shoved her eyes wide. It looked like she was being penetrated! Then she saw a mans chest with a tattoo. Rey screamed. Falling back struggling As the nurses and orderlies took her away “Rose! Check rose!” She screamed._

_P_


	5. Five

_Rey walked back and forth as soon as kylo got to her. “Was she raped.” Kylo took reys hand and sat down with her. “No rey she was faking as usual.”_

_Rey shook her head “no kylo I saw a man in there, he had a tattoo some sort of...of religious tattoo on his chest.”_

_Kylo looked at her “descibe this tattoo.” Rey looked at him. “Well it was a angel in flames. Burning!”_

_”Right is that what you think you are rey.”_

_Rey shook her head. And sat closer to kylo “I’m not talking about me kylo I’m talking about fucking tattoo a saw on a man! That’s actually going about in this facility and raping these women really raping these women!”_

_Kylo took rey by her shoulders “Rey you said it yourself, Rose embellishes her stories come on she did this time as well and there was never proof she was ever raped accept when she was brought in! Stop it! Now!”_

_Rey looked at him she just smirked and decided to do something crazy since kylo like the rest_ _thinks she’s crazy! She kisses him. Her lips hard on his._

_Kylo’s eyes widen in surprise! As he feels her soft lips on his. His eyes close he pulls her close. God he can’t help himself. Rey strattles him. Still kissing him. There tongues meeting. He groans. She finally pushes back. “Don’t psychoanalyze me kylo. I know it like the back of my head. Also I know what I saw. And I did see a man in that girls room!”_

_She gets off of him. And shrugs “but I guess I’m crazy like she is.” And walks away from a very shocked and aroused kylo. He closes his eyes frustrated. He’s dreamed of her kisses since meeting her. Just not under these damned circumstances._

_Later rey meets with rose. “Rose” Rey says softly. “I’m sorry for not believing you.” Rose walks close and puts her arms around rey. Rey holding the girl close, rose sobbing in her arms.  Then Rose whispers “DR he says your next and that you will die!” Reys eyes widen at that._

_Kylo looking on. At the two women. There might be something to this. He thought. As he went home._

_Rey had decided she needed to get to the bottom of this find out what exactly happened. She kept those keys since Jessika pava took a break. No one knew. But rey planned to escape and go home. Where the murder took place and then go to the lake house._

_Later That night she faked passing out. When the orderlies found her she knocked them out and handcuffed them._

_Without the alarms going off. She locked her room with them in it. Diguised as a orderly. Walked out of the facility. With the help of Sam. Who thought her innocent. She winked at him as she borrowed his keys that night. After a bit. The alarms went off. And she turned the  head lights off of the car. After that she saw Megan again that time she got pissed._

_The girl appeared in the backseat. Making her nearly crash the god damned car. She went to her house unlocked the door. Surely there should have been a broken window if it was Finns patients escaped rey thought. Of course they could have been waiting. She walked throughout the house. And then had a flashback._

_She saw her talking with rose, her flirting with kylo, her meeting with finn, and Poe telling her to take the bridge and then Megan she was grabbing the girl offering to help her to calm her and call an ambulance when the girl went up in flames and rey felt possessed flames going through her and suddenly she wasn’t her, she was Megan._

_She slowly picked up the axe. And walked over to her house unlocked the door went in. There. Finn was waiting on the couch. Smoking when Megan just looked at him. Finn was saying hi honey when suddenly she or Megan raised the axe and started chopping on him crazily. He kept crying and yelling stop! The last thing she said was I love you. Before chopping Finns head off! Blood everywhere then she spread the words not alone everywhere in the house. Before the burning leaving her putting her in a catatonic state!_

_Rey slid down crying she did kill finn but why! Then she grabbed the picture of the lake house crying at the good memories. Then there was blood rey thought it was a nose bleed she used to have them as a child. But there was nothing coming from her nose! She smeared it on the frame and noticed something at the lake house._

_She had to go to the lake house. She heard police sirens. She quickly left. And headed to the lake house. She looked everywhere when she got there. She found nothing out of the ordinary. Then she found an locked door. She found a hidden compartment. Unlocked it and went down. Where she found what looked like a bed with restraints. What! The hell! She thought this! Is!_

_There was a fucking camera. Still flashing with shaking hands rey was already frightened but she pushed the play button anyway and there was finn! He was smiling big dancing around the camera while the girl was screaming strapped to the bed. He yelled shut up! Then stroked soothing then, she watched him rape the girl! Then kill her. Slicing her throat open Finns eyes closed in pleasure as the girl bled all over him. Her hand on her mouth. She wanted to vomit my god what kind of monster had she married. She backed away when she was grabbed from behind and a cop came In and drew a gun on her. She screamed she turned the girl begged help me please crying bruises everywhere bleeding half starved._

_Rey was later brought out. They put a blanket around her. Kylo and Poe arguing. “Kylo she’s still a god damn murder suspect.”_

_“Yeah well did you see what our fucking friend was up to down there.”  Kylo returned._

_It also turned out the girl had been there for the past two months. Pretty much since after Finns death and rey was locked up. And not only that finn murdered Megan Fowler and her younger sister.  Rey was crying when kylo pulled her in his arms. “God we were all so blind towards him kylo especially me.” Rey murmured. Kylo kissed her head. “I know” he breathed._

_NOTES THIS IS A REYLO VERSION SO ITS NOT GOING TO BE WITHOUT A KISS BETWEEN KYLO AND REY AND WELL FINN IN THIS STORY WAS A BAD GUY OH AND IT WAS THE VICTIM BACK FOR REVENGE THAT ACTUALLY KILLED HIM NOT REY_


	6. Six

_Rey and Fowler set across from each other. “ I..I can’t believe it about Finn.” He said sadly. “I....I just have a hard time believing he was capable of such horrific acts!” Rey took his hand tenderly. “I know dean I know I was blind too in fact I was the most blind one I married him!”_

_The thought of finn touching her repulsed her. Sex had always been vanilla with Finn but he was tender and loving it was enjoyable, she just could not believe the things he did to young girls behind her back! It was sick, he was sick. She had no clue. Deans hand went on hers “you know I...I always suspected foul play on both my girls when they found Megan and claimed suicide I refused to believe it! Then my missing Victoria! As well. God he....he tortured, raped and killed them both. You know I..I had dreams that they were in pain and I...could do nothing about it!” Dean said tears in his eyes._

_“I know that’s why I kept seeing Megan.” Rey confided in him. **Not alone!** Means she wasn’t Finns only victim. Kylo came in later. “Rey” He said softly. “You’re in my custody I’m taking you to my place” rey looked at him. “You mean I...I’m not going back to the institution!” Kylo smiled and shook his head. “No rey.” _

_She went with kylo. She had always felt safe with him. As he drove her to his place. A small two bedroom house. He got there she went in. He pointed to the other room. “There is the spare room. I took the liberty of placing one of my shirts on the bed for you to sleep in. And then he showed her the shower. Here is the shower if you want to clean yourself up.” She walked towards him and hugged him. “Thank you kylo.” His arms went around her automatically holding her tight. “You’re welcome rey.” He said softly._

_She let go and kylo walked away to give her privacy. Rey undressed and got under the hot shower. It was nice. She washed with kylos body wash. She had always thought he smelled good. If she were honest with herself , she had thought of kylo in the past In ways she shouldn’t since she met him. But like he said, she was married to the boss._

_She finished her shower got out and kylo left a note **I Umm got you some underwear from the facility hope there alright and here’s one of my old T shirts.**  She smiled and put on the plain white panties and big black t shirt. She smelled something good being cooked. She went towards his small kitchen and leaned against the door watching him cook spaghetti. _

_“That smells good.” He looks up and looks her over, his eyes darkening. He clears his throat. “Umm yeah dinner is spaghetti and a salad.”  She grins at him looking him over she had already been months in the mental hospital. She had not had sex in a while and damn did dr Kylo Ren look good. He was wearing jeans  and a white t that was tight showing his muscles damn she always knew he had a great body._

_He smiled “why don’t you Umm just wait and watch Netflix anything you want rey and I’ll get things ready and call you.” She smiled flirtatiously “okay” walked in the room her hips swinging kylos eyes glued to her ass. Damn it he wanted her. As soon as she left his kitchen he had to get his self under control. She was still a patient, his patient! But he had dreamed of her in his house more times then he could count ever since he had met her._

_And that look she gave him told him she wanted him too. He refocused on finishing the meal. And then he called her. They ate. “Kylo! D...did you even suspect that finn even!”_

_“No” he told her. “I never suspected.” She signed “I suppose he blinded a lot of people fooled them. You know I sort of had doubts about marrying him but I...I thought it was wedding jitters!” Kylo looked up in surprise. “You did!” Rey shook her head. “Yeah” She said remembering back to her and Finns wedding._

_“I was marrying finn only after a few weeks of dating him, I thought it was fast it was him that didn’t. I mean I did think we were compatible and we were both doctors we worked well together but it was so quick.” She looked at him. Then looked down. “Well at least at the time, plus there was you and...and Poe as well.”_

_She remembered the wedding her friends bazine and Phasma were there. They grew up with her in the foster system. They didn’t understand why she was marrying a guy she only knew a few weeks well if you get technical a month. Plus both were creeped out by him. But it wasn’t unusual for both to be creeped out by psychiatrist. With exception to her. Baz had to press charges against a therapist for making sexual advances at her and so did Phasma._

_But that made her nervous and almost run when she walked towards finn. That and that look it wasn’t the look in his eyes she expected. The look of admiration and love. But pure lust it scared her. But then she looked at kylo he smiled and she relaxed and went through with it._

_Kylo was shocked when she revealed this. While they went to set on his couch. “Kylo I think I shit I married the wrong man!” Rey told him as if just realizing it. Then she looked at him and strattled him and kissed him. Kylo s reaction was immediate, he groaned and kissed her back feeling her against him. She moved on him. There tongues meeting. He pushed her away. Breathing fast “Rey stop! This this is not ethical or right!”_

_“Kylo you said you had feelings for me how do you feel now! Because we both been denying what we really want I think.”_

_Kylo groaned. “Oh god rey, I’ve wanted you since meeting you three years ago.” She smiled. “Good then this is just as right as it is wrong.” And he pulled her forward In another kiss. His tongue meeting hers once again. Tasting the wine they just had with dinner and her sweetness. His mouth went to her neck. Rey moaned leaning into him. As his hands went up his t shirt to her breast. Caressing and massaging the nipple to a hard point._

_He rolled her and laid  her on the couch raised the shirt up and his mouth was on her nipple. “God rey I always knew you were beautiful” he groaned as his mouth sucked on her nipple. And he exchanged for the other while his hand slid down her belly into her panties to her pussy and his fingers caressed her. She writhed and cried out into his touch. As his finger went inside her wet channel she raised her hips for more as he entered another. “That’s it rey god that’s it sweetheart.” Rey climaxed on his fingers writhing and crying out. It was beautiful better then finn._

_Ben kissed her again ferociously passionately. As he brought rey to a climax two more times with his fingers. And then finally took his clothes off. Rey was still In need. Taking off the shirt and he took off her panties she was Writhing and waiting for him, Needing him._

_“Kylo please!” She begged.  He gave her what she wanted when he entered her. Feeling her tight wet channel. “God rey you feel so fucking good sweetheart.” And he plunged into her over and over until he cumed inside her and rey screamed out her orgasm._

_Both breathing fast. “My god that was! Very nice” she grinned. He grinned back still inside her she smiled wickedly and moved again he groaned “Rey” hardening again inside her as she rolled her hips “you want more rey!” He said huskily. “Hmmm” is all she said. As he began thrusting inside her once again she meant his thrust moaning as he buried his face in her throat and groaned fucking her hard until they both climaxed with her screaming out another orgasm once again. Finally he clasped sweaty breathing fast they both were and he pulled out of her, Pulling her to him._

_They watched Netflix the rest of the time. While kissing and naked holding each other. It just felt right. They both thought, Sated._

_While he kissed reys hair._

_NOTES LOL A REYLO VERSION SO WAS NOT GOING TO BE WITHOUT SMUT SMUT SMUT! 😈_

 

 


	7. Seven

_Rey wakes up not in kylo’s guest room. But with him holding her. Since they did have sex a few more times.  She remembered him picking her up and taking her to his bedroom where he ravished her quite throughly she had bite marks and bruises on her neck to prove it she smiled pleasantly warm and feeling very well debaunched and loved as well._

_She knows she made a mistake with Finn. She remembered meeting all three of them. Three years ago. When she moved to town. Finn had been the first to be friendly and welcoming. Poe not so much. Kylo was the flirt. He kind of automatically flirted with her._

_She never took it seriously. Maybe she should have because of the times kylo had looked at her and took care of her, when Finn wasn’t around it was like he was the one she should have been with not finn. And her feelings for Finn were platonic. She had just mistaken them for romantic.  Because it was simple being with Finn._

_Kylo had a past. He was a former junky and drunk. He in fact did some time in prison. Finn was a safer bet and rey realized that’s what she chose. But it was all a shell! Because she married a monster. A rapist and murderer, that got away with it! Because he was a boss of a psyche ward part of a woman’s prison. God how blind she had been._

_And there  was still that man, that tattoo she saw. She knows someone is getting in and raping those women._

_She calls sheriff Poe Dameron. Kisses kylo before she leaves. She leaves a message._

_**Kylo, I still believe finn had a partner that’s how he was getting away with it and remaining clean on the outside, not alone not only means not his only victim, but a partner as well a student sort of with Finn being a mentor two killers kylo. I will be back I need to talk to poe about this. And even though it’s short notice and crazy but I love you kylo I think I have Since I met you.** _

_With that she calls a taxi and heads to the sheriffs office. Where she meets Poe. “What’s up rey.” Poe says. You needed to talk.”_

_Ben awakes missing rey and he got_ _her message. He thinks back to the tattoo rey told that was on a mans chest she saw in Rose Ticos cell. That night rey swore the girl was being raped. Maybe rey was right. He got on his desk top and looked up the tattoos of a angel in flames on chest. There were a few tattoo parlors in town that did those kind of tattoos._

_A fucking partner kylo thought. Shit and rey went to talk to poe. Then he saw the names of customers that had the tattoo on there arms mostly. Then only one that had it on his chest. That’s when he ran out god rey was in danger! Poe fucking dameron had that tattoo put on his chest he was the only one! Poe was Finns partner. The other killer! Plus he raped Rose and the other patients in the prison! He had to get to rey!_

_**Back at the sheriffs department** _

_“Not alone poe it doesn’t just mean not the only victim. It means finn had a partner someone he was mentoring.”_

_Poe looked at her. “You mean two killers” he whistled. “Wow rey tell me this theory we need to get this guy if this killer is still out there.”_

_“Well okay umm well he had a dependency on his mother and possibly fantasies of a sexual nature about her. He enjoys rape maybe got off on killing animals when he was a boy.”_

_“He would have had to be a friend of Finns. Maybe even had some sort of sexual relationship with Finn because sometimes these people can be of a bisexual nature.”_

_Poe looked down. “Well I do fit the profile long time friend of Finns everything you said was on point rey although I’d never kill an animal!” He snarled. Rey backed up her eyes wide what! It was poe! He laughed evilly. “How do think finn got away with it!” Then he snatched rey by the neck pulling her roughly to him._

_Rey screamed! Then she kicked him from her and ran. And hid under the nearest desk. Poe got up and laughed. “You know finn killed his first girl at fifteen!”  Poe took his shirt off. It showed that tattoo! God rey thought poe was the second killer!_

_“God we both owned those fucking bitches for years!” Then we both quit for a while. “After he fucking married you, you little cunt!” But then he saw sweet young Megan and her sister and that was an inch we both could not resist so we took the girls to the lake house and had some fun!”  He laughed at the memory like they were talking about flowers, it made rey want to vomit._

_Rey managed to get a gun. Megan appeared again and a gas heater went off as a distraction to poe he turned. Rey stood up with the gun. “Hey! Time to join finn in hell!” Poe shook his head as reys face distorted with Megan. “Megan your dead bitch” and he raised a gun. But rey shot him right between the eyes while Megan burned him inside out just like the tattoo on his chest._

_Thats when she went to the door. And saw kylo beating the door. Swallowing she smiled tears in her eyes. She opened it and was in his arms. “Oh my god rey Poe!” She kissed him deeply. “I know kylo.” With that they walked away._

_It was revealed that there were two killers. Poe and finn. Poe had been covering up Finns murders.  For years and helping him commit them. No one had a clue in the town that the young sheriff was such a monster. Plus the late Poe Dameron was found guilty of raping the girls at the prison. Because finn was letting him in. Kylo was made new co aminstrator and rey just opened her own practice for girls that went through and survived what finn and Poe did. And for other victims of similar crimes._

_After the charges against rey were dropped because of what was discovered of her husband._

_All the while a few months later her and kylo moved in together. Kylo getting a bigger house. He held rey as the movers moved her stuff in. Rey settled against him letting kylo hold her from behind. Smiling. He kissed the nape of her neck “I love you” he whispered. She smiled. “I know.” She whispered back making kylo smile. His face buried in her hair._

_END_

 

_NOTES THATS IT I KNOW SHORT LOL_


End file.
